Robert and Eva
by Crowwolf
Summary: A story written by my friend Alpha Andrew, posted with his permission, with my OCs. His Oc Andrew and Darly. Country wolf-dogs OC CJ. Hope you all enjoy.


(Robert's POV)

As I crouch down in the bushes, waiting for the signal from CJ. I look forward to see three good sized caribou in front of me. I see the signal from CJ and I send it back and on the count of three we both jump on of the bushes killing the caribou quickly. As we finish CJ says.

"Well that was easy enough." I nod and we carry the caribou back to the feeding grounds and wait.

For the others towing their catches back as they all comeback we all stand then leave to do our separate things.

As I walk around I think about what I have to do today and then I remember that I only had to do hunting today so I had the rest of the day free.

While I think about what to do I hear someone calling my name behind me I turn and see Eva walking towards me smiling. As she walks towards me I smile at her and she says.

"Hey babe how's it going?" I shrug and say.

"It's pretty good caught some good caribou and now I have the day off." she smiles at this and says with a sly look.

"That's good because I have a surprise for you." I raise my eyebrow at this and say.

"Oh and what may this be?" she grows an evil smile and leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"What do you think?" I smile widely at this and say.

"When do you want to?"

"In maybe an hour or two ok?" I nod and she says.

"Ok I am going to go and get ready, you go talk to Humphrey or the others ok?" she walks away with that running her tail under my chin and I watch her walk away day dreaming.

I snap out of the dream and I walk to Humphrey's den. As I get there I see Humphrey sitting outside of his den talking to Garth as I walk up I wave to them and they wave back and I sit down beside Humphrey and say.

"Hey guys what's up?" Garth shrugs and says.

"Nothing much man just talking about random stuff." I nod and say.

"Oh yeah so how was your guys sleep?"

"Pretty good I guess, not really anything special." says Humphrey and I look at Garth to see him smiling evilly. I nudge him and say.

"How was yours?" he smiles even wider and says.

"It was really good and I and Lilly had some fun." he says winking and I smile to him and say.

"Oh that's great man! Where's Andrew?" Garth smiles at the question and says.

"Oh he's having some fun with Abby." I smile happy for him and say.

"Oh that's good for him I hope those two have a good, long relationship because they seem perfect for each other and I am really glad that Andrew has been able to overcome everything he has to because I don't think I would be able to do it if I had to, I would probably try to get away from it and do anything to get away." Humphrey nods and says.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I am just happy he had the will to come find us and now everything seems to be getting better by the day." we all nod in agreement and we continue talking for another hour or so when I say.

"Well guys I gotta go cause Eva said she needed me for something and I don't want to be late so talk to you guys later." they nodded and I walked down the path towards mine and Eva's den.

As I walk in I see her sitting there with her back facing me. I walk up behind her silently and when I reach her I kiss her neck. I hear her moan as I stop she looks back and grow a sly smile and says

"I've been waiting." I nod and say.

"I know so have I but are you ready?" she nods and I lead her to the back of the den setting her on her back I kiss her again and I slowly move down her body when I reach her opening I give it a long, slow lick and she gasps intensely and says.

"Please continue." I nod and happily oblige and I plunge my tongue into her and move it around. She moans in pleasure and after a few minutes she releases and I feel my mouth flooded with her juices and I swallow it all and lick the remaining fluid off my muzzle. I pull my head up and look at here she smiles at me and says.

"That was amazing Robert." I smile back to her and she pushes me over so I am lying on my back.

She stands over me and kisses me for a few minutes and then she lowers her head down my body and when she reaches my crotch she smiles evilly and engulfs my wolf in her mouth sucking hard. As she keeps hold on it I feel the pleasure flowing through me. After a couple minutes I feel my climax building and before it's too late I say to her.

"Eva... It's…" she looks up at me and nods and I release into her mouth she gags a little from it and then swallows, licking her muzzle clean.

"Hmm, salty." she says I smile and say.

"That was just... I can't describe the amazingness of it." she gives me a kiss on the cheek and says.

"It's not over yet." she helps me up and then she lays on the ground allowing access to her. I walk up to her, looking at her for reassurance and she gives me a nod and I get on top of her. I align my wolf with her opening and thrust forward.

We both gasp from intense and unimaginable pleasure; I begin to hump her slowly gradually gaining speed. As I do she moans and squeals in pleasure and she says.

"Go faster... Robert..." I oblige go faster and faster. After around 15 minutes I feel my climax building up to the brim and I say.

"I'm... Coming..." she looks at me and says.

"I am...Too...I love you..." I smile and say.

"I love you too..." and we both release her juices dripping down my wolf and onto the ground. We lay down next to each other stuck together.

We didn't mind. As we lay there lost in each other's eyes I give her a long, passionate kiss.

We release and then wait to be unstuck after a couple minutes we become unstuck and we decide to take a bath to clean off.

We both walk to the stream and hop in cleaning off as we finish we get on land shake off and then part ways to I talk to other people.

As I walk I see Humphrey, Garth, Daryl and Andrew talking so I decide to go and join them. As I sit down next to them I see them smile at me and I can't help but smile back.

"What?" I say smiling innocently they all look at me with cocked heads and Garth says.

"Really, do we need to answer that?" I smile and say.

"No it's fine I know exactly what you're talking about." he nods and I ask Andrew.

"So how was your day?" he looks at me and smiles and says.

"Oh I'd say it was a fun time." He said smiling evilly to which we all burst out laughing knowing precisely what he did.


End file.
